Twisted Entity: The Merge Of Souls
by Rosscow
Summary: He'd done it for her. He'd done everything for her. He'd turned human for her. And despite becoming an outcast she still accepted him. She still loved him. And she showed it to him in ways he could have never dreamed of. [Sequel to Twisted Entity: Filling the pages] Eren(titan)/OC


**Holy son of a POTATOE! THIS THING TOOK AWAY MY SOUL! **

**This is my very first lemon. The first sex scene I've written in my entire life so if you don't like it's…actually pretty understandable.**

**It wasn't made to be steamy so whoever's looking for nothing but hot animal sex this ain't it. Get out before you regret it.**

**It was more of an emotional first time, learning-that-shit sort of thing. It has a lot of sloppy stuff inside and no female climax (which is what happens majorly in reality) so if you're looking for a chick that orgasms after the fifth thrust this ain't the read either. Man, what is this anyway?**

**I probably scared off all my readers!**

**Anyway! Since there were quite a few reviews kindly demanding for a third part with something more steamy inside it HERE! TAKE IT! Just no more! Please! No more!**

**I had no idea lemons were this hard to write and now I actually feel compassion towards all those "M" rated stories.**

**Now don't ask me how much time it took me to come up with a way for Anais and Aaron to go at it because it was A LONG TIME. Actually I had been thinking of writing a third part, but with just some fluff in it, maybe something to treat you guys to like in the last part, but when this idea was suggested I just had to think it through and write it.**

**Believe it or not I haven't written something in a single sitting since long ago, which does make me feel proud in a way. But that's all because I wanted this thing out of my head and in a Word document.**

**Please enjoy because I put my heart and soul in this part. Thank you…**

A compassionate look softened Hanji's usually psychopathic face while she stood by the door, intending to leave, though her own conscience didn't let her.

"Anais – " she trailed, her voice meek as not to upset the girl any further " – I promise I'll find a way. Just please…stop crying."

The brunette merely shuddered and hugged herself tighter, her eyes too low to be seen, but the captain knew they were flowing with tears. They had been ever since the young girl had burst in her office on the edge of hysteria.

"You can't cure something that's not a disease, captain." she sobbed softly "And this is not a disease."

"I know." Hanji nodded, her smile – pitiful "But I'm willing to try."

"They'll kill him…" the girl mumbled, her breath shaky, completely ignorant of the fact that the man she spoke of stood not a few feet from her and had his eyes one her, and listened to her, and _worried_ for her.

"Anais," Hanji sat next to her on the bed, clamped a hand over her shoulder and turned her to lift her chin up "I won't let anyone take him away from you." she paused to smile, a stubborn, childish smile, one that she hoped would help her subordinate at least a little "And I won't let anyone take Eren from us. They'll be safe, both of them."

Anais let out a loud sob at the last part, but wiped away her tears and did her best to nod.

"I promise you."

"I'll come back to refresh your supplies in three days." Hanji stated and held out three gloved fingers before trailing a hand to the top of Anais' head and ruffling her hair, smirking "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Hanji!" the girl called, her desperation for a last minute reassurance blurring the fact that she'd called the captain by name.

The woman stopped with a hand reached out to open the door. "Hmm?"

"Are you…" Anais stifled back a sob, her tears still fresh and piling up, but her voice was as it had been this morning – completely even "Are you sure no one knows where we are?"

Hanji nodded. "My team and I are the only ones."

"What about my captain?"

The girl had fluctuated to ask, but the thought of what Levi would consider at her absence frightened her. And when he found out that Aaron was missing he would no doubt resort to Hanji for answers. And his way to getting answers…well…even Zoe tried to stay out of his way when that happened.

"Do you want him to know?" the woman asked, though the backbone of her question was enough evidence for her unsettlement if Anais said yes. So she shook her head, despite the ache in her heart that hollered for her to do what was right for her, what was _safer_ for her.

"No."

She would miss her captain. Truly. He was what remained of her deceased second family. He'd taken care of her after the butchering of their team and had never left her alone for too long since, despite his awkward nature. He might not like company, but her presence he could swallow back and tolerate. Even if she was a bit taller than him he still felt like a big brother to her and it pained her to be deprived of seeing him. But as much as it hurt she was here by choice and had agreed to stay as long as needed willingly. Regrets now were pretty much pointless now.

"Alright, then" Hanji cracked the door open and with a small wave closed it behind her.

A mewing grunt came from the table opposite of her, making her tear her attention away from the door door and face the eyes that had been burning through her soul ever since they first set foot in the small cottage.

Eren…or was it Aaron? She wasn't sure.

The morning had proceeded as normal as ever, she remembered. She woke up, dressed, ate, spoke with her captain about his upcoming mission in which she would be absent, and went straight to Aaron – her assigned duty.

Despite not knowing much about him or his race, she couldn't deny the bond they'd built after just a few weeks together. She felt him close and wouldn't let him be taken away, not like before, not even if Hanji was the one taking him.

When Anais had gotten close enough she had noticed the absence of steam from the tent, but had thought nothing of it. Actually she'd thought that Eren had fought his way to freedom again after starving inside the giant for two days straight.

Eren had done as such rather frequently. He'd struggle his way out of Aaron's neck and rest, eat, see his sister and the remains of his friends. He'd even speak with Jean without having to suppress the urge to mold a fist in his face.

The boy was that desperate to contain his humanity and at first Anais, being selfish and forgetting that it was him who the titan used as a pawn, had refused understand. She'd even argued with him about it, though no matter her effort the boy never said why he wanted to stay human for longer. He got the strength he'd wished for, he could fulfill his word in killing every titan on Earth, he even had someone to keep him company while on missions, someone who didn't judge him – Aaron. So why had he been so paranoid?

The girl had never been able to answer that question. Unil this happened.

She couldn't help herself and lowered her eyes from the tall man, ashamed.

Now she understood why.

"Eren?" she called, her voice hoarse from crying, broken and light, pitiful even.

She glanced past the dark strands loosely hanging over her face and felt her eyes refresh with a new set of tears.

This was her fault.

The man did nothing, just breathed and watched her, his gaze harsh as if she'd offended him.

Eren had clung to his sanity so desperately and she should have helped. But instead she led him right in the darkness. She pushed him back and pulled his titan forth. Now the boy she had been in love with for so long, her best friend, he was the entity that was asleep, bound in the cold abyss of nothingness while his titan, Aaron, took his place. And she was responsible for it.

"Aaron?" she tried again and this time got a response.

A low rumble escaped in a steamy breath from his mouth before he stood up and stepped before her and then knelt.

After brief examination Hanji had declared a perfect merge between the two entities.

It was Eren's body, but a bit different, _evolved_ and with another conscious. It neither looked like Eren nor Aaron, but resembled both.

The mouth had lips, but the body was of Aaron's titan form, the eyes were a deeper green to indicate that he was in fact the one in control and the hair was longer. And the ears – elven. And boy was he taller than Eren. Maybe a head over him, maybe one and a half? There was no water vapor coming off of him, but his skin was still hot.

When she glanced down to avoid his eyes she felt her face heat up and her hands twitch and curl.

Anais wasn't one to enjoy gawking at naked men, but when she'd found Aaron in this state she hadn't failed to notice the presence of organs in front of his hips. Reproductive organs ready to reproduce.

And of course Hanji had been more than delighted to inspect them, which had taken half of the time for her full body examination. Thankfully Aaron was lacking the knowledge of what exactly was hanging from his lower parts to feel any sort of self-conscious or embarrassment.

She watched wide bony hands come to rest over her loose fists, covering them completely, and looked up at Aaron.

Her worries faded, or at least were pushed away for later times.

He pressed his forehead against hers and softly rubbed them together, a melody of soft purrs eradicating from his throat.

He'd yearned for her, to know what it was like to touch her without breaking her, to relish in her warmth and have her pressed against him fully and not just on a small part of his face. Now he was as small as her so that she would accept him. He'd done it for her and even if it did hurt, even if he was constantly struggling to remain in control, he would do it again. Just for her.

She saw the crave in his eyes, those deep amber orbs that had become so much more human since the very start of their cliché relationship. And she held just as much need for someone to sooth her like she had him for all those days spent chained and feared by her shallow minded comrades.

So many nights she'd dreamt of having him grasp her in a tight embrace and consume her with his hard body and make her feel safe. She imagined so many fairy tales of him as a human, as her prince coming to save her from the cruelty of the world. How she'd suffered from those daydreams, how she'd wished they came true. And now they had. For a price, but they had.

"Aaron." she mumbled through a trembling exhale and wrapped her arms around his broad, tanned shoulders "Aaron…"

She squeezed him closer and dug her fingers in his top, pulling direly and staining his uncovered neck with tears.

Comfort. He gave her comfort. Something but a few could do.

In this day everything she'd ever stood for had been shattered. Her morality, her beliefs, her desire to serve, to slay titans, to protect humanity…it all went away. She didn't want to kill anymore, she couldn't bear to be burdened with the losses of her comrades, she didn't want to hide inside the walls.

She didn't want to be a human.

"_Why wasn't I born an elk? Or a bird? Or a worm?"_ the thought made her crack a smile despite her tears.

A displeased rumble rattled past Aaron's teeth when she pushed him away, though she didn't mind.

Anais had grown accustomed to his large variation of sounds and had learned the meaning behind most them. She knew when he was growing irritated, when he felt intimidated, when he wanted her near and when he beckoned for her to come back whenever she left him for the night. She knew when he was happy, when he was sad, and of course there were the very rare times when he fell a slave to more intimate urges. She didn't understand why, though. He had no organs to reproduce so why become so eager to act upon something so primal and out of his nature? Because of her hormones maybe?

He might have been a titan, but he was still a male in some aspects and in the wild males did have a tenancy to pick up the scent of a female ready for rut.

"_Muhhh…"_ she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment _"I sound like Hanji."_

She laid a firm kiss on his forehead, a signature ritual they had grown to perform rather often, and let out a feathery laugh when he tried to do the same.

He didn't know how to purse his newly acquainted lips or how hard to press, but the jest itself made her heart swell.

He might not be able to understand many things in her human nature, but he accepted her and all her weird habits. Anais found him to be adorable when he wasn't trying to burn down one of her comrades with his glare whenever some of them passed by his tent to greet her.

A distant moan drew her mind away from her comical thoughts.

She smiled in mockery at the recognizable sound.

Aaron wanted attention.

She hadn't noticed when her head had bowed, but when she turned up to sooth the kneeling man his actions froze her.

She withdrew a hissing breath before he pressed his mouth to her – sealing it.

So he remembered…

Anais hadn't given herself the liberty of kissing his mouth since Eren's accident at the same cottage they were in now. The place must have brought him nostalgia much like it had to her. However, she hadn't expected him to remember the kiss.

It had been an impulsive act, a moment of weakness, yet to him it had meant so much more than to her. She hadn't thought much about the matter before, but the affection she willing displayed was cherished dearly by the titan. His gestures were careful and kind, loving even, but he had never been able to fully express his affection towards her with his body bound and countlessly multiplying her own. But now he could and by his roughness she could tell he was trying to sustain his eagerness.

"Aaron…" she trailed her thumbs over his jaw and plunged her nails in his hair before dragging them over his scalp.

He shuddered and without a sound closed his eyes and began to crane his head opposite of her nails. Anais drew circles through his thick hair while the man nuzzled in her hands like a dog yearning to be petted.

And here she thought she'd never be able to get a man to yield before her.

"Aaron?" she lifted his face up to meet a calm stare, which made her feel content in a way for what she was intending to do.

She leaned down and slightly dipped her head to the side before cutting the distance between their faces until the tip of her nose caressed his cheek. And then waited.

It was unfair of her to put such an obstacle before Aaron because he didn't know her intentions, but she wanted to leave the decision to him. If he wanted to learn while they were compatible she would teach him and not care for all the moral laws she would break.

She…loved him and if human understanding refused to accept it then she would gladly become a sinner.

For him.

In an impulsive manner she wrapped her arms around his neck when he finally overcame his setbacks and pressed his mouth to hers.

She exhaled in overwhelming vigor briefly before he pulled away no more than an inch and then kissed her again and again and again until a vague pulse was brought to her bottom lip.

She stilled his head with her hands when he was about to draw in and clapped his bottom lip between hers.

A ravaging groan coursed past his throat while she sucked on the tender flesh with almost tantalizing lightness and then bit down hard enough to startle him.

He pulled away on instinct, shaken – by the confusion in his eyes, and Anais couldn't help the chirp of giggles that pushed at her fond smile.

"I'm sorry." she waved her hands in apology "I couldn't help it. I promise not to do it again."

At that she saw the corners of his mouth twist in something like a cunning smile, though she wasn't given much time to observe.

With a growling huff he lunged at her, using his bent knees as lever, and mounted her waist while she still had her legs crossed.

He gripped her wrists and dragged them from her chest to slightly above her head and dug them in the mattress.

As large as her eyes were standardly now they had grown even larger, fed by the man's unexpected behavior and unsettling moves. She was sure she looked like a hind right about now.

A soothing purr emitted from deep within his throat while he slowly dove his head only to start rubbing his nose against hers when he was close enough. Then he went further, running the sloped tip over her neck, then in her hair and when her clothes finally got in his way he clipped a patch of her shirt between his teeth and tugged hard enough for her to get his intention.

He wanted her top off.

He released her hands and withdrew to give her room and not a thought of her refusing crossed his mind.

"Hey, listen." Anais twirled a stray dark strand around her finger until it incidentally became stuck, an bashful look about her face "You might not feel the need to wear clothes, but…us human…We. Humans wear clothes, okay? It's something like an unwritten law…or, mhh, something. I don't know." she bit her lip when the man tilted his head to the side in confusion.

She didn't blame him, though, she was speaking so chopped that she couldn't understand herself.

"Okay! Okay!" she raised a hand up to halt herself, then pinched the bottom of her shirt to display her words in some understandable way "If I take it off I'll feel uneasy. Do you remember that word? Unease?"

He nodded at her question and hummed, relishing in his own thoughts before clasping her bony hands in his larger ones.

"Trust." he forced out, but only after the feeling of his lips against his teeth treated his senses did he actually remember them, and the great bonus in talking they gave him.

Now his words sounded just as good as his little human's, maybe a bit drier, but definitely better.

"Please. Trust. Me."

His voice was guttural, surely frightening to most, but Anais was an exception.

She didn't find him scary at all, and by the grin on her face she didn't find his thundering voice scary either.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed "You spoke again!"

He tugged at her shirt again, this time with more force and a knowing glare to add. As if he was saying: "I ain't buying it."

True, Anais had tried to avert his attention away from her top and most of the times he showed her his level of intellect she was happy, now though it just made her sigh in defeat.

"Okay, okay…" she mumbled under her breath.

The buttons on her shirt came loose one by one while she did everything to avoid his eyes.

Sure, titans didn't wear clothing and by the constant tugs and pulls on his own shirt, Aaron definitely found the habit annoying. But to her it was different, and even though he wasn't just some random man who would ravish her as soon as she took off her top, she felt embarrassed to no end.

"Trust me." he repeated and rested his hands on her knees when she was down to her last button.

Anais nodded. "I do."

She shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and left it to lie under her when the man pushed her back on the bed.

The same routine started again.

He ran the tip of his nose over her protruding collarbone then down further until he was tracing the space between her breasts.

He pulled back abruptly when his nose hit her bra and after giving it a thoughtful skim began to trace the outlines, drawing a muffled, high-pitched moan from his helpless victim.

Anais had noticed the difference in his intakes. They were deeper and slower, as if salvaging a smell she couldn't detect.

He'd been nothing but curious. He was careful in his exploring, making sure not to damage her frail form in any way. And so far he'd shown no signs of intimacy. She hadn't either, nor felt any except that small spark of arousal that came out of nowhere and taunted every woman for some time before vanishing.

Aaron had been gentle with her from the start. But then, when he inhaled just over her bellybutton something inside him snapped.

With a jolt his pelvis rushed forward, unintentionally hitting the space between her legs with such power that half of her body was forced inside the mattress.

"Aaron!" she withdrew a startled breath and glanced at him.

His gaze was almost frightening. It was dark, misty, that of a starved predator.

He merely growled before pulling away completely and turned his back to the bed. And her.

"Hey," she sat up, calling to him so softly that it partly startled her "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, only looked away when she rounded him to examine his face for a giveaway.

She observed as he spared her a brief glance, then turned his head away even further and let loose a meek rumble.

Her confusion had bested her for a moment, and at some point she felt her heart clench from not being able to recognize his behavior.

He hadn't done such a thing before, but still, it didn't ease the hurtful feeling of failing.

"_Calm down."_ she told herself almost demandingly and took in a deep breath _"It's not like he's dying."_

And then she realized.

The avoidance of her eyes, the huffing, the slightly tinted cheekbones and the uneasiness wavering off him.

"Aaron?" she choked out through stiffened back giggles "Are you…embarrassed?"

His simple answer stunned her.

He nodded, completely honest, though titans were nothing like humans so she could say that she somewhat overreacted at his bluntness.

He saw no point in hiding what he felt, which did make sense in her opinion.

"Why?"

He ran a hand sloppily over her top, from the base of her neck to the hilt of her belt.

"Huh?" the girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Leader." he pointed at himself then shook his head "No." he pressed the tips of his fingers between her collarbones "Lead me."

"You want me to lead?" she was perplexed.

His words were straight, but still lacked most of the English grammar so deciphering what he was trying to say did prove quite a challenge sometimes. Plus the meaning behind his words didn't always match the description of the words themselves. He didn't know that much English so he used the words that were familiar to him even if they weren't exactly what he had in mind.

He shook his head.

"Well then…You…aren't sure – Of…You don't know what to do?"

This time he nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that normal." she shrugged to herself "You can't know something you've never seen or done before."

The man flexed his shoulders, mimicking her shrug.

"Eren knows." he scrunched his nose at the last part, irritated "He doesn't tell me."

"It's alright." the girl laid a hand on his shoulder soothingly "You don't always have to be the leader. Let me lead you just this once." she looked up at him "Let me teach you."

He left her to lead him towards the bed, then by order of her hands sat down.

Anais pinched the sides of his shirt between her fingers and pulled up, displaying the hardened mounds of tense muscle hidden beneath it, and when she reached his armpits the man lifted his arms up so that she could pull it off him completely.

She paused for a moment, her low experience finally getting to her.

"Listen," she slightly cringed "I'm not an expert on this – I-I-I mean that…It's not like I haven't done it before,… Just-Just…I'm not that educated. I'm not sure-"

A demanding growl stopped her.

"Lead me." Aaron said softly and clasped his hands to her hips to bring her closer.

"O-okay…" she reeled in a shaky breath.

The mattress puffed softly when she dug her knees in it, though she didn't pay much attention.

With her arms wrapped around the man's neck she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

She took a hold of his angular chin and tugged down and after a moment to recognize her command he cracked his mouth open.

Her lips parted just barely before she slid her tongue over his, going slowly and lightly to make sure that he didn't get startled.

A slight push to the tongue was all he needed to start tangling it with hers, unaware that he was slowly being pushed back to lie on the bed while his legs dangled from the edge.

Anais broke away stood from his waist.

"Lie down." she commanded breathlessly "Properly."

She slipped off the bed and motioned towards it horizontally. "Like this. Lie down fully."

He did as told, not daring to disobey an order after she'd agreed to teach him without any hesitation or visual regret.

"Okay, good."

Her own passion was suffocating her.

This wasn't the passion she felt whenever she saw him after a long night rest, no, this was deeper, more coarse, this was her most raw instinct. She was lusting for contact, for flesh. She needed to be taken tonight, to be marked so the whole world would know. She needed him.

Anais straddled his waist once more.

"Alright," she ran her palm firmly over his top, pulling gently at his skin and making him inhale deeply "What do your instincts say?"

"Closer." he snarled at her "More feeling."

"Dominate the prey."

"Dominate the-?"

He rolled her beneath him before she could process his statement and crushed his pelvis into hers with an almost painful thrust.

"Oh dear heaven- …Aaron!"

It confused her how he knew about human intercourse all of a sudden.

Hanji had explained to him many things, but this she'd planned on leaving for the end as a treat. There was no way he knew what he was doing and why. Unless Eren had willingly lend him a few tips.

She hissed in surprise when he hooked the center of her bra to his finger and pulled it up to reveal her breast, the brown shaded nipples rising and hardening from the sudden change in temperature.

Yeah, Eren definitely had something to do with this. And even if Aaron had told her he was the one in charge she couldn't help the awkwardness that crawled up her spine at the thought of Eren being able to see her in such a state. It was embarrassing. And what if he suddenly took over?

"Anaiiiis." the man beckoned to her, his eyes now less animalistic, and pressed his forehead to hers "Am I…what you want?"

The question nearly made her heart burst.

"Yes!" she answered with a bit too much vigor, then her eyelids lowered "I…I love you, Aaron. And I want to do this…with you. No one else. Just you."

She felt him stiffen and then nod against her forehead. "Your way then."

She had mentioned love on many occasions before, but they were mostly involved in a joke or her trying to explain to him what it was. She'd never actually… Anais had never said to him those three little words he'd wanted to hear for so long. The ones he'd tried telling her every day.

His reaction she understood, despite expecting more from him. He didn't want to make it a big deal. She had confessed and he was more than pleased with her, though didn't want to scare her away with a joyous outburst. Not that he could perform such an outburst anyway. But she couldn't help the mild prickling feeling that crawled up her chest when he didn't even try to reciprocate.

He leaned back while she arched her back, her hands reaching to unclasp her bra and soon enough it was tossed on the floor and forgotten.

She reached for the buttons on his pants next, her fingers – too shaky to get a proper hold on them, but after a brief struggle she had them freed.

She pulled them down the man's hips shortly before he stepped in and practically kicked them off once they were to his knees.

Her belt was unbuckled with ease before she too shuffled her tight trousers away, which left only two pairs of thin clothing between them. Though neither of them was in a hurry. Unlike the start, now Aaron was more than willing to wait for her while she did nothing that felt too rushed to her.

She was slow and he didn't mind.

Aaron noticed the dampness staining her underwear and curiously pressed his thumb against it, earning a stifled back breath from his…mate.

"Don't…do that." she let out a shuddering breath "No teasing. There will be…no teasing. Understood?"

He pressed harder and felt something shift beneath his finger while Anais jerked to the side.

"Why?"

The hardened flesh in his pants was gripped tightly as a reply.

He choked on his own breath at the sudden sensation and thrusted forward.

"That's why." the girl hissed "It's torture."

A hand went over hers, guiding it over the length and begging her to continue her bitter-sweet torture. Guttural growls spilled past his gritted teeth while he gripped the blanket on either side of her head and moved along with her slow pace.

"Anaiiiiis…" he dragged tauntingly and began to push himself further in her hand, struggling to keep himself synchronized with her rhythm.

The light-headed look she bore made his back tense and muscles clench in unknown satisfaction.

Just what this little human was doing to him was beyond his understanding. She was sucking the little sanity he had out of him.

The man didn't know what their goal was, but if it felt anything like this he was more than willing to continue.

When she tugged away the only piece of cloth hiding her from him he eagerly tossed away his, though when he actually saw the fleshy stick protruding from body he couldn't help but feel taken aback.

Had this little thing been the source of his pleasure? This? Really?

Anais squeezed his swollen head in her hand to draw his attention to her and smirked when a shudder wildly shook his large body.

"No, Aaron." she scolded and pulled her legs from beneath him to wrap them around his waist "Like this."

The only thing he found himself able to do was nod at her.

She guided the mount of flesh to the wetness between her legs and looked up at him. "Just-"

"-Push." he finished before lying his forehead on hers "I love you."

He felt her grip his upper arms and try to stiff back a gasp when his cock tore open her pulsing sex.

A feral snarl vibrated deep in his chest while he tried to sustain himself from moving any further, the fear of breaking her chaining him in place. But the sensation of his pelvis pressed flush against hers, his hard flesh buried so deep within her body, the heat, the moisture…the tightness and her daring moans. It was too drugging. His head felt light and his body so tense it hurt.

"Aaron, you have to move!" the strangled voice didn't need to waist anymore effort.

As soon as the girl dug herself in the mattress and then arched up to show him what he had to do to seal their bond he lost his restrains. His chains were broken.

Now he didn't have to hold back. Now he could move. No. He had to move.

He pulled back and then forced himself back deep inside the hot dampness that spilled waves of boiling water over him.

Anais let loose a helpless cry, her body coiling on the inside from alien tension, and desperately clenched her legs around him, trying to force him further inside her.

She had her hips were so strained that her joints ached, but she didn't notice it – the pain. Nothing but ecstasy convulsed through body. Her stomach felt swollen with knots, her core – boiling and drowning in its own arousal and her chest – clenched so tight she was surprised she could still breath.

Her raw moans were torn by a startled cry when Aaron absently hit that sensitive bundle of nerves and her body tried to jerk away, though the bruising grip he had on her thighs stilled her completely.

He crushed his hips into hers with an erratic pace and his muffled growls dominated over her desperate pleas, her moans and her screams.

And then he growled.

"Mine." he snarled at her, his sense completely blurred as only instinct lead him now "Mine!"

"Yours!" she cried out shamelessly, her body arching in his, yearning for more of him against her "Forever yours."

He grinded his body painfully rough against hers, the sensations learned completely new and addicting.

His mouth found her neck once he grew tired of holding her legs and glued his lips around the tender flesh, sucking hard enough to leave a proud purple mark. His mark.

With her arms clutching fists of his hair she pulled him up to face her and sealed their mouths together in sloppy, lust driven kisses.

He hugged her body tightly against his, leaving no gap while driving his hips against her in animalistic passion, one which both of them were overdosed with.

A fond purr found its way up his throat at the sensation of the twin mounds of flesh crushed crushed between their hastily moving chests.

Her entire body was shaking in his hands while she desperately clawed and bit down on his back and shoulders, driven to the edge of her sanity by the magma that had come to rest between her legs.

Sweat slid from his now wet hair and drew pictures on her much drier face.

The salty liquid was new to him, he didn't know why it had occurred out of nowhere, but frankly he wasn't able to put to logical words together so the curious thought really just went by ignored.

The tension in his stomach was growing unbearable. It was twitching and knotting, it weighted on him, yet it felt so light. It was torturing him and he wanted it torn apart.

A heavy ball started growing deep in his belly and for a moment he thought something was going to snap inside him. Then he felt heat, boiling, raw heat that centered in his erect member, the meaty stick he found such pleasure in just touching.

His back jolted up abruptly and the arms that held his mate in a feverish embrace clutched her so tight he could feel the drumming heartbeat in her stomach.

The man latched himself from her mouth and hid his face in her shoulder while his thrusts grew to an unbearable pace.

He roared so violently, so ferociously that Anais was sure the king himself had heard him.

She'd felt the vibrating aftermath in her back briefly before he'd grown still, his grip had lightened and his hips – stopped.

She exhaled shakily – her first full exhale since he'd captured her beneath him, and hugged his shoulders with trembling hands.

Her eyes were wide, staring aimlessly at the wooden ceiling in search of…something, while the exhausted creature, her lover rested over her, relishing her soft hug and the silence.

He still held himself on his elbows and knees, intimidated that his weight would crush the small girl beneath him if he dared to lie on top of her.

The siring hot liquid staining her convulsing walls caused the strain in her body to somehow go away, which brought forth the pain in her thighs, her neck and her lips. She ached all over, but it was a fair price in her opinion.

She ran her pulsing mouth over the crook of his neck, then nuzzled it with the side of her face.

The content moment was broken when Aaron stirred.

He lifted his head out of her hair and looked down at her worn face with eyes almost pitifully afraid.

"Hey." she called through a hoarse voice and cupped his face, her smile faltering "Hey!Don't be… …You just climaxed."

"Climax…ed?"

"_Oh dear Lord! Why did she ever tell Hanji to leave sex for a later lecture?"_

"You reached a…limit. Your limit, you, nffff…Listen, Zoe's going to come back in a few days. She'll explain it, okay?"

Anais turned away, a bit too awkward and lazy to explain the real deal to her innocent lover.

Yeah, and the fact that she was sprawled under him completely nacked, sweaty and…oozing was nothing to be ashamed of...Sometimes her logic frightened her.

"Sleep?" he asked simply and the girl gave a small, sleepy nod.

A sudden jolt of ticklishness jerked his body when he finally pulled out of her as a painful moan escaped her once she was given the liberty of closing her legs.

With some struggle and cooperation from Aaron she pulled the blanket from beneath then and curled up when it fully covered her sweaty skin.

Anais hadn't expected him to want any more contact after their intimacy. Heck, she'd actually thought he'd prefer the floor since it was colder. But when a large arm was firmly hooked around her waist before she was pulled back in an almost possessive embrace she sigh in content.

The feeling of safety overran her system and brought more weigh to her heavy eyelids.

She could feel Aaron's nose bury itself in her tangled hair before he nuzzled her head tenderly. "Mine."

"Yours…"


End file.
